Chapter 191
Memory of Love (アイの記憶, Ai no Kioku) is the hundred ninety-one chapter of the D.Gray-man manga series written and illustrated by Katsura Hoshino. Synopsis Kanda walks through a desolate environment. He stares at the sky, which he hasn't seen in his "life" and is overwhelmed by the blue of it. As he stares he clings to a bloodied short sword with wings coming from the hilt. He apologies to Alma whilst scenes of Alma laying dead and all the pools containing Second Exorcist bodies covered in blood are shown. He then starts to cry. The memory skips back a small way to Kanda Dreaming. He dreams of a field full of sunflowers and the mysterious woman calling to him, his hand is shielding his eyes from the sun but suddenly he can't hear, the hand is not his and the whole scene is drenched in blood. Kanda suddenly wakes up and accidentally wakes Alma too who says he was trashing around in his sleep again but not to worry as it's almost time to get up anyway. The two go down to the pools where the Second Exorcists lay and realize it's cold because of winter, even though they don't understand the concept of winter. Kanda narrates that they always come to the "womb" each morning. He explains that Alma calls each one by name and talks to all of them about nothing in particular. As yu sits and watches Alma he sees the mysterious woman again and remembers part of his dream. He shouts at the woman, startling Alma and blacks out. He comes to surrounded by the science division who check he is OK. later Sirlins questions them about Yu's illusions. Edgar explains that be will begin to lose his sense of reason and an order is made to terminate him. whilst this discussion is unfolding it is revealed that Alma is listening behind the door and hears everything they say. He goes to the kitchen to ask for medicine as the chefs discuss an unusual fish they had caught and tell Alma not to worry about Yu. Using a kitchen tray Alma knocks out the science division staff preparing Yu and steals him away he decides to run for the canal ways that he over heard the chefs mention and apologizes to the pool dwellers for leaving them alone as he runs with Yu. As he runs the pair are struck by several arrows and are caught in a spell from a group of CROW members. Alma manages to get Yu free to escape but is still contained himself. Two of the CROW's chase Yu and the other takes Alma back. As Alma is taken away he picks up on he CROW member mentioning "original memories". Further down an injured exorcist plays music from string attached to his fingers and the ground. his eyes and arms are bandaged and he remarks to a young scientist that he can still play despite losing his vision. The two are Noise Marie and Bak Chang. Marie explains he is playing a requiem for his fallen comrades and expresses his wish to join them soon in order to be away from the war. Bak asks if he hates the Order for relying on the exorcists to which he gives a double sided answer. All of a sudden Yu appears out of the water cursing Alma, he asks the two if they will remove an arrow stuck in his back. Bak goes to run for a doctor but Yu stops him, Marie then picks the boy up and removes the arrow. As Yu lays in Marie's arms he seems to recognize him before passing out. At that moment the CROW members catch up to him. Yu dreams again of walking through a field, this time of wheat, and puts his hand out towards the mysterious lady again, this time his hand shrivels as a clown shaped Akuma walks over and kills him. He awakens in a hospital room repeating that he loves the woman.